2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cara Salim
Birthplace : Earth; Portland, OR. Oregon Health and Science University ''Bio'' The first steps towards Cara's life began some time ago, far from the stars and instead settled upon the firm soil of the northern regions on Earth. It was by the pursuit of her mother, Sasha Pel, that Calob Ames was eventually found, both in their ever-persistent desire to become involved in helping their species not only grow, but survive. At first their meetings were as rigid as the medical classes they had first met within....though as time progressed, they became better associated. What had started as no more than the occasional glance across an entire classroom, soon transitioned to sharing the same table, to sitting next to one-another and eventually meetings beyond the classroom. Their relationship only intensified as they become more aware of each other, memorizing their qualities as casually as they did their lessons in class. It continued in this way until they finally found their greatest tie in marriage. The provision of this change in their lives came only after they had concluded their lessons...and after they pursued bringing to the world a child, one who could eventually grow to carry on their own memory even beyond death. They were given Cara. Growing up as an only child allowed Cara a greater freedom to be what she wanted, though it also left her heavily dependent upon others for a concept to how she should be. As a consequence, she was eventually forged into an independent and rather minor individual amidst her peers. She had no reason to surpass them, and little in true encouragement to do so. Even after graduation and eventual enlistment, Cara remained as much of an average-scoring individual, when she could have done so much more, that her assignment was not surprisingly assigned to help maintain security on one of the outer-lying colony worlds. Her time there was the turning point. Between the various brawls and manual labor for social relations, Cara soon found that performance certainly meant a great deal more. Contributions were needed to simply survive, and surviving certainly was a good thing to be doing. Only after a few months, Cara had transitioned from the roguish image she'd originally enjoyed, to being 'one of us' in the colony. She was more than just a generic soldier behind a mask. She earned an average measure of respect, gave in where the giving was needed and certainly improved ...then first contact was established. War was something Cara had never expected to erupt. Months of training and years of experience didn't pay off so readily as her ties with the community. No glorious battles were fought and no heroic deeds were done. Instead Cara joined the colonists in hiding as their homes and everything around, was destroyed. What Cara established after, was both a very dedicated hatred for whatever unnamed force it was that had destroyed the work she'd taken part in, and an even greater work ethic founded upon the need to survive. Shelter was needed, food was needed, and it had all been obliterated. For Cara, the battle fought was the battle against starvation and disease, using what little of her supplies remained atop what little they could create. The people who died to gunfire had suffered an easier fate, but those who had not, were spared little. A shortage of medical supplies led to disease running rampant. A shortage of food had led to hunger, and even with the collective effort of the survivors, many more died. ...the reward was even less. By the time the war had ended, half the colony had perished to restore what they had lost. More was going towards winning, and even after that the victory was soured by the 'need for peace' when a turning tide was evident. People had died around Cara, and now they were making friends with the very reason for those deaths. Once her assignment concluded, Cara decided not to re-enlist. Instead she returned to Earth and pursued a career in private security. The job eventually brought her away from Earth and to the rest of the galaxy, though it did nothing to change her view of the aliens around her. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character